


Realizing

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff to start the new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Cute steca fluff with funny sibling antics





	Realizing

“I hate it Cass, there is nothing weirder than catching feelings for your little brother’s best friend. It feels like just last week she was racing cars through the living room with austin and now she’s up in my room in a prom dress.” 

“I know, I miss the days when she would hop up in my lap and watch me mix. It’s not weird for you to have feelings for her Stace, She’s eighteen it’s not like she’s still twelve.” 

“I’m five years older than her, it’s wrong.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I mean i’d definitely have a problem with it if you were my age claiming to love her, but you’re like ten years younger than me so.” Stacie cracked a smile at that elbowing Cassidy in the side playfully. “Seriously though, you’ve known Beca forever it’s not like you have a thing for younger chicks you fell in love with her not her as a person not her looks.” Austin ran down the stairs in his tux looking panicked. 

“I don’t know how to deal with crying girls! Beca’s never cried before Cassie go fix her!” If it weren’t Beca crying Stacie would have laughed at her brother’s panic stricken face, and his inability to react to girls having real emotions. She went to get up but Austin pushed her back down in the chair shaking his head rapidly. “Nu uh you stay.” Cassidy was already up the stairs half jogging to her room. 

“Why can’t I go help? I’m a girl too austin I know how to deal with crying.” 

“Yeah but you’re the reason for her crying.” Austin’s eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth like he had just spilled the deepest secret to mankind. 

“What did I do?” Austin just shook his head locking his lips for emphasis. “Austin Skylar Conrad if you don’t tell me why that little girl is up there crying on her prom day i’m going to tell mom who really broke grandma’s crystal bowl.” Austin stood his ground meeting his older sister’s stare. 

“It’s not my place to tell you, she’d be mad at me forever.” 

_______

“Knock Knock.” Cassidy poked her head in the room smiling softly at her baby sister. “Hey bug-a-boo what’s wrong?” Beca sniffed wiping at her already messed up makeup. 

“It’s so stupid.” 

“Nothings stupid if it’s making you cry like this. Did austin hurt your feelings?” 

“It wasn’t austin, it was Stacie..”   
“What’d she do?” 

“She didn’t do anything! I just-” Beca sighed fiddling with her corsage, “Austin was complaining to me about how his coworker never shuts up about how hot his sister is, and she’s not just hot she’s super smart and funny, But she’s always dating assholes like him.” Cassidy smiled kneeling in front of the bed Beca was sitting on, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“It made you sad because you want someone to date Stacie who’s going to treat her like the queen she is?” Beca nodded. “You want that someone to be you?” Beca nodded again a fresh flow of tears falling. 

“Yeah, but she’s never going to see me more than her little brother’s best friend. She’s probably not even into girls.” Beca got a little quieter as she wiped her tears from her eyes. “She helped me pick out my dress, that's the only reason i’m wearing this stupid thing because she said it looked pretty on me.” Cassidy chuckled lightly shaking her head a little.

“If you tell Stacie how you feel then I bet you’ll be surprised by what she says.”

“Can you let go of me you freaking dweeb?” 

“No! You’re not supposed to go up there, and how are you so freaking strong?” 

“Sports, you should try it.” 

“Gross.” 

“Let go of me Austin!” 

“No Anastasia!” 

“I’m going to push you down the stairs!” 

“Try me you giant, i’m like a leech you aren’t getting me off until i’m ready!” Beca and Cassidy looked at each other giggling a little at the antics of the siblings. They both got up to peek their heads out and watch the scene on the stairs, Stacie was halfway up with austin wrapped tightly around her like a koala. Stacie let out a grunt of frustration slowly making it up another two stairs. “Jesus woman do you like bench press or something?” 

“You’re literally like ninety pounds Austin.” 

“Ninety pounds of awesomeness” 

“More like ninety pounds of nerd.” Cassidy cleared her throat amusement clear on her face, Both sibling looked up a tinge of red covering both of their cheeks. “Oh, Hi.”

“Hello, what’s this?” 

“I wanted to make sure Beca was okay,” 

“I tried to stop her Becs, I kind of succeeded she’s still not to the top step..” Stacie elbowed him one last time in an attempt to get him off, but he still didn’t budge. Beca laughed and shook her head at Austin.

“Thank you, my noble nerd. You can let her go now.” Austin released his sister barely dodging her arm trying to hit him, he saluted Beca grinning from ear to ear. Stacie made her way up the stairs and soon she was in front of Beca. “Did he um tell you anything..?” 

“No, No matter how much I tried, That's when I started my surprisingly heavy trip up the stairs.” Beca chuckled softly, neither girl noticing Cassidy grabbing Austin and head down the stairs to give them some privacy. “Why am I the reason for this?” She reached out and swiped her thumb across Beca’s cheek wiping away some wetness. 

“Because you’ll never like me back..” Beca was so quiet Stacie had to strain to hear her even though she was less than a few inches away from the girl.

“Now who said that?” 

“Well no-one..” 

“Ask me if I like you.”

“D-do you like me?” 

“I love you. I have for awhile.” Beca leaned up kissing the older woman who happily returned the kiss, after a moment Stacie pulled back her heart soaring a little when Beca chased her lips. “C’mon sweetie let’s fix your makeup, I want lots of pictures from your prom okay?” Beca nodded following her into the bedroom. 

“I love you too,”

“Hm?”

“I love you too!” STacie grinned pecking Beca’s lips once more. 

“I heard you say it the first time, I just really like hearing it.”


End file.
